


Whispers (A Solangelo story)

by MaybeRenee



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arguing, Cliffhangers, Doctor Will Solace, F/M, Hazel is a great sister, M/M, Protective Hazel, upset Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeRenee/pseuds/MaybeRenee
Summary: I'm not quite sure where this is going, but I have a few ideas. The rating and warnings may change depending on how graphic I decide to make this, so if this isn't for you, please feel free to not read.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Whispers (A Solangelo story)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure where this is going, but I have a few ideas. The rating and warnings may change depending on how graphic I decide to make this, so if this isn't for you, please feel free to not read.

Nico di Angelo sighed as he set down his fork, his uneaten plate of lasagna gone cold. He glanced at the clock beside the small apartments' kitchen doorway. 8:50 p.m. He had been sitting here for a total of forty-three minutes. Nico began gathering up the cold dinner and un-used dishes as he accepted the inevitable. Will was late. Again.

Nico had been understanding the first few times it had happened. Crazy work hours came with his boyfriend's job. He knew how hard Will worked to become a surgeon and how happy he had been when he became a resident doctor after five exhausting years of college. He still had a ways to go to become an actual surgeon, but Nico had been there to support him through it all. Through the late-night study sessions, the 'I should just drop out, it's too hard' phase, even the times when Will became so irritating, the only thing Nico wanted to do was shadow-travel himself to China.

After almost a year of the same thing, Nico's patience was expired. Beyond expired, actually. As he began angrily shoving food into plastic containers, he started to play out the events that would most likely commence once Will arrived home. Nico would become extremely passive-aggressive, Will would apologize, insist that they talk it through, then expect Nico to forgive him and get over it. And Nico would. Like he always did.

Nico's thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling his name. He spun around quickly, sword halfway out of its sheath before he realized it was his little sister Iris messaging him. He placed his sword back by his side and sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Hazel, why are you calling me?" His voice sounded a bit more irritated than he expected.

His sister took his attitude in stride, though, and laughed from her spot on her couch, cinnamon curls bouncing around her face. "Well, someone seems happy to see me." 

Nico rubbed his hands over his face, chiding himself for letting his bad mood be directed towards his sister. He loved her more than anything and never found any reason to be upset with her (except for that one time she locked him and Will in a supply closet right before a cabin leader meeting). He didn't want to upset her because Will had forgotten him again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm just not in a very good mood right now." He decided not to tell her the reason he was in a bad mood, because although his sister was known for being caring and sweet, she had a very protective side to her and if she knew why Nico was upset, well, it wouldn't be good news for his boyfriend.

"Why? What's the matter? I thought tonight was your and Will's anniversary. I didn't want to call super late in case you were, erm, _busy._ But I just wanted to check in on you because I felt bad because I missed our lunch last week and I can't call you tomorrow because Frank has a meeting and I'm going with him. Hey- where's Will? Are you two going out somewhere? That would be so _romantic-_ "

"Hazel." He had to interrupt her before she started gushing about romantic gestures and other lovey-dovey things. He decided he might as well as tell her the truth, considering she'd probably figure it out herself when she realized Will wasn't there. "Will's not here." 

"What? Did he go to pick something up?" Hazel asked, misunderstanding what he meant.

"No, it's not that," he sighed. "He's not here. He hasn't come back yet," he said, trying to be more clear.

"What?!" He watched as a hundred different emotions crossed her face. Shock, confusion, anger, pity, and a final look of grim determination. He wasn't quite sure what that look was for, but he could tell it wasn't good. "He forgot about your anniversary?" Her tone sent chills down his spine. It was steely and cold and didn't suit his sweet, innocent sister at all. He needed to reassure her everything was fine, and fast, or things might get out of control.

"It's okay, Hazel. I don't think he forgot. Sometimes an emergency comes in and Will has to stay late. He'll make it up to me." _He'd better_ , he thought bitterly.

"But it's your anniversary! He can't just skip your anniversary!" At this point, she had moved from her seat and was wildly waving her hands. _Reminds me of Will_ , Nico thought, before pushing that to the back of his mind. _You're mad at him. Focus on angry sister._

"Hazel," he tried, but she didn't hear him over her ranting. "Hazel," he repeated. This time she stopped mid-sentence and looked up at him.

" _Calm down._ It's okay." Hazel opened her mouth to object, but Nico interrupted her. "Yes, I'm upset. Yes, I want to slap Will upside the head. But as much as I love you, I can handle my insufferable boyfriend by myself."

Hazel's eyes softened at that. "I understand Nico, but you and I both know that this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Remember that time you planned to shadow travel to Paris for dinner? Or that time he missed Valentine's Day? And besides, it's your _anniversary_. It's supposed to be a special day you celebrate _together_. Not the day after because one of you forgot or got caught up at work."

Nico's heart ached with every word she said because the words were so _true_. "I know. But it's not like today is really special. I mean, it's not even like we're married and having our anniversary; seven years of dating is great but not exactly award-worthy." He knew every word that was coming out of his mouth were lies. All lies.

"Nico, you know that's not true," Hazel whispered. And he did know. He just wanted to make the situation sound better, not to convince Hazel that everything was fine, but to convince himself. And it wasn't working.

"Hazel, I just don't- I can't-" He didn't know how to put how he was feeling into words. He just wanted some time, alone, to think things through. "I really want to be alone right now," he whispered.

His sister looked a bit shocked and hurt by this, but covered it up quickly. "I understand Nico. Just please call me tomorrow, okay?" Hazel looked worried and as if she really didn't want to leave Nico alone.

"I will," he promised. He looked down at his feet. 

"Okay," Hazel said hesitantly. "Goodbye. I love you."

"Love you too." He quickly swiped his hand through the message and covered his face with his hands. _Great,_ he thought, _now Hazel is worried._ He looked up at the clock. Another twenty minutes had passed. _And Will's still not home._

Nico walked into the apartments' living room, the largest space in the studio apartment. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he suddenly felt the overwhelming sense to sit down.

The moment his body hit the couch, the tears began to fall. _Stop crying,_ he told himself as he curled up next to the arm of the sofa. _Stop it. You're being selfish._

Through the tears, Nico looked out of the apartments' window that overlooked New York City, with Central Park in the distance. He didn't notice his eyes start to droop as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was fun! I really would like to know how much people like this story, so comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Next chapter should be done fairly soon, but I have school, so that might make it harder to post. Please leave a kudos if you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
